Iridescent
by xGlassFoxx
Summary: DOES NOT FOLLOW MAIN PLOT. The humans claimed the earth. The Demons roamed the land. The Angels were gifted with the skies. And us? We are the sirens of the sea. We are the hunters and the humans our prey. The incandescent flash of scales will be the last thing they see before death. But what if the hunter fell in love with the prey? A sample short story. May be more upon requests.


This story kinda links in with 'Transcendent' though to read one you don't need to read the other. This is just more of a short story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own the OC and storyline. Nothing else.

* * *

Prologue

THE SUN HAD just set, and the ships immediately left the harbour. Those that were left back on land bid their loved ones farewell.

The hunters followed their prey.

Tonight will be a feast.

Nobody noticed the iridescent flash of scales that rippled the surface of the ocean. Those who did simply thought it to be the water catching the last rays of the sun.

One of the hunters signalled to the others, and they followed her, the lady of the hunt.

Leading the way, she tailed the ships. Not to close as to cause alarm, though not too far either. The waters here were free of other hunters such as sharks, though with the bloodshed that is to come, that will soon change.

Slowly the night descended upon them. As the prey were on the ships, there was no way to catch them. The prey believed themselves to be safe, but the waters will be red with blood.

The lead female slowly pulled herself up from the water, and the others followed suit. She could pretend to be a human female. Let the men take her back into the ship. There, she could proceed to have some fun with them before she killed them.

Not tonight, however. She and her brethren were hungry for flesh. For blood.

She opened her mouth and started to sing, as others joined into her song. The last time she had sung to try and lure in humans, she did not expect to have her song countered. Angels were supposed to be extinct... Yet, one had appeared to ward the humans from the call of the ocean.

While the song of the sea was beautiful it was haunting. Macabre. The song of the Angels were breathtaking, though sometimes heartbreaking.

For her, it was a nuisance. An interruption to her meals. Although, If she was a human, or even a demon herself, she would find it exhilarating.

As the song built up with intensity, several shouts were heard on the ship, followed by a few splashes. Moments later, more splashes sounded, and the ship was left on it's own, without a single soul on board.

It would sink someday. It was just another ship to join in with the ghost legends with the other ships.

The singing stopped, though the humans were still dazed and confused. The lady of the hunt charged forward and snatched up the first human, claiming him as her meal.

The others then came to take their picks.

She held on tightly as the man in her arms lulled off with her soft shushing.

A while later, She reached land and pulled herself and her prey up onto the soft sand. Her magnificent tail morphed into legs while the man was still out of it.

The song of her kind could put the prey into a state where pain would feel like pleasure. It wasn't so bad a death.

Leaning back, fangs bared she struck, ripping the mans neck open and consuming the flesh and blood.

The moans of the man went silent, and she continued to feast, filling up her empty, starving belly. She was unaware of her surroundings.

There were shouts.

"What is that?!"

"A rasetsu?! This far out?"

"Damnit. Who knows how many people saw this thing! The secret could be out!"

"There should not be any! Besides... This rasetsu... or whatever... Is female. All of our experiments are on men."

There was the sound of a blade being pulled from its sheath, and the deadly swoosh of air as it was swung down.

At the last moment the lady of the hunt turned and looked up, the blade making a deep cut from her chest down her stomach and stopping just at her hips.

She screeched in pain and fury, before clumsily diving back into the water, her tail immediately reforming. The water was dark with her blood tonight.

She could not swim properly with her wound and so, the current carried her where it wished to, and she had no choice but to let it. She drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up the sea was narrow. On either side, there were trees and grass. In front of her, there was a small bridge. On one side, beyond the trees, she could see some structures.

For the first time she was afraid. She was also too weak to fight off any threats if one came. She was still hungry, though not as much as she was before. She also felt sore.

But the most prominent thing on her mind was to find who had hurt her. Who had made her feel like this.

She wanted revenge.


End file.
